plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Acewood
Made by: CF3 Acewood is Citron's plant. Acewood is from Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension unlocked in the Bright Dimension, as a path plant. Acewood can attack zombie by shooting balls of pollen. If another zombie touches the zombie that has been "infected" with the pollen, will have pollen on it too. Pollen will slow zombies down. Appearance Acewood's appearance looks very similar to a Dandelion plant. She has a light green face with green leaves on her face wirh the "leaves" stretching out about halfway of the "seeds". She also has a stem and leaves at the bottom of the stem very similar to Windbloom, technically the same. Personality Acewood is a very wise, and kind plant. She will often point out wise comments to other plants and such. Acewood will often put herself in danger for the good of her team. Her and Windbloom have signed up for the Planting Games which will put them at risk greatly. Ace wood is very friendly so she has no problem making friends. Powers Acewood can attack zombies by tossing balls of pollen at them. If another zombie touches the zombie that has been "infected" with the pollen will also have pollen on that zombie as well. Pollen is very similar to Sap puddles and ice projectiles, pretty much the same as it slows down zombies that it hits. Plant Food ability When fed plant food, she will become a "pollen mortar", and then proceeds to toss 7 giant balls of pollen (each dealing 35 nds to the zombie(s) upon that tile) at the 7 strongest zombies on the lawn- the effects of the pollen will spread to 10 zombies but they will also slow down the zombies for up to 10 seconds depending on how much health it has. Friends Acewood has many friends due to her being very kind and warm-hearted. She always speaks in a calm tone. Acewood's best friends are Dandelion, and Windbloom, but Acewood usually spends more time with Windbloom, as Acewood and Dandelion don't talk a lot anymore. Besides Dandelion and Windbloom, Acewood also has friends like Icecone, Charm and Nitron. Hobbies Acewood enjoys doing many things such as blasting zombies with pollen! But of course, that's not all. Acewood also enjoys telling other characters about her various expeditions and explaining how she got to Fusion. Acewood enjoys hearing Charm's stories about the Infection and Phoenix Nightmare. She also likes doing many things with Windbloom. Her and Windbloom are currently in the Planting Games. Trivia *Acewood is created by a user on PVZCC Wiki named,~Celestial-Healix~. *It is currently unknown on how Acewood made it to Fusion. *Shes been on various expeditions. Almanac Special: The effects of the pollen spread to different zombies, each receiving damage until 10 zombies are effected |description = Acewood always complains about the lack of light anywhere. Then when she is done complaining about the lack of light, she starts complaining about the excessive amount of light in the room. The only plant who can really understand Acewood is Magnifying Grass. Sometimes logic between both flash in front of us for 2 seconds like lightning. I guess we can't wait after all. }} Gallery Acewlool (1).png|HD Acewood AcewoodProjectile.png|A ball of pollen. Quotes *"I hope you like pollen!" *"Oh I could tell you many stories about these expeditions." *"I can't believe I lost! I thought the expeditions would pay off!" *"Thank goodness we won! I knew we could do it!" *"Ugh, Wheres all the light? But now there's too much light! AGH!" Category:Plants Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants Category:Characters Category:Flowers